battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Botulism
Botulism was a middleweight robot which competed in Seasons 3.0 and 4.0 of BattleBots. It was a wedge-shaped robot armed with an angled toothed spinning dome and a modular rear pneumatic weapon. Due to an overly ambitious weapons & control scheme, Botulism forfeited its first match in its debut season due to a malfunction that made the robot drive around the arena on its own. It won its 1st match in Season 4.0 using its (new) spinning front flail weapon as well as its modular claw attachment, but was defeated by Captain Insane-O. Botulism in Season 3.0 had a spinning dome with rigid steel blades attached. The titanium alloy armor was hinged to create a 3 way wedge profile. The drive train was a chain driven 4 wheel drive skid steer, and the spin weapon motor was a modified electric trolling motor. The rear contained a modular pneumatic weapon with a variety of possible configurations. Season 4.0 revisions included a reduced dome profile with clear polycarbonate cover, an industrial machine bearing support, and tethered flail weapon. Modular pneumatic attachments ready for season 4 included: *An overhead hammer/spike weapon *A sensor (or selectably manual) activated tail lifter *A "claw" feature used to lift opponents completely off the ground (similarly to Derek Young's Complete Control), this configuration was used successfully in the battle with Son of Bob. Robot history Season 3.0 Botulism was due to fight Machiavelli in its first battle but forfeited due to a malfunction that made the robot drive around the arena on its own. Season 4.0 Botulism first went up against Son of Bob, using the claw configuration. The robots circled each other for position, Botulism unable to catch Son of Bob. It could not catch Son of Bob in its clamp. Son of Bob got a few good pushes and hits, but then Botulism finally managed to get Son of Bob on its clamp and lift it up. Its rear spinner weapon also got some hits and did cosmetic damage to Son of Bob. It got more and more lifts, driving Son of Bob's propeller style y-axis spinner into the ground once. Towards the end, it finally caught Son of Bob and clamped it. The judges then went to work, and gave most of the damage points to Son of Bob, and an equal number of the strategy points to Botulism. Aggression was split in favor of Botulism, who won the 23-22 decision. Botulism then went up against Captain Insane-O. Botulism spun up its main weapon and clashed it a few times against Insane-O's drum. Soon there were dents in Botulism, and something had broken on Insane-O so that its drum started hitting the floor intermittently. The weapons continued to collide, and when Botulism saw that it wasn't doing any more damage, it brought its other weapon into play. It lifted up Insane-O in the clamp, but dropped it. As the match ended, Insane-O got one last good hit. The Captain won 28-17, and Botulism was out. Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots armed with spinning domes Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:Robots armed with spinning flails Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Robots from Illinois